Episode 35 (12th April 1961)
Plot Elsie and Esther enter a dusty and grimy No.9 to clean it for the Cheveskis before they move in tomorrow. Dennis makes excuses not to help them. Albert interrupts them with his petition for Ena's reinstatement. Elsie refuses to sign it. Florrie brings starter provisions for the new neighbours and Christine brings cups of tea for the workers. Elsie signs the petition with delight when Dennis cheers her by helping with water supplies for cleaning. At the same time, Ena is helped to pack by Martha and Minnie. She's arranged for George Abbott to move her things on a slow handcart, keen to shame the neighbours. Christine is keen to avoid Joe and tells Elsie how he stood her up on a date and has little idea of how to handle money. Elsie tells her how Joe went out with Dennis and not to stand for it. Jack and Annie refuse to sign the petition until Concepta shames them. Joe tells Dennis that Christine's uncle Edwin Mason is coming round to vet him tomorrow but he's not concerned because he knows he's having an affair with Hilda Wardle. The next night, Joe tells Christine he stood her up because he was working. She doesn't let on what she knows. Edwin calls and recognises Joe. He brags to him about how well he's got on in life, earning £3,000 a year. Joe lets slip about Edwin's woman. He declares to Christine that he approves of him and hears that an engagement is imminent, though she isn't enthusiastic. Linda and Ivan happily move in and start decorating. Linda faints through the excitement. Ivan rushes to the Rovers to phone Dr Graham. A box of Ena's belongings is too large to get through the Vestry door but she refuses to unpack it and Swindley has no option but to agree to having the front door removed to let it out. Dr. Graham examines Linda and asks her to call at his surgery tomorrow for a thorough examination. Ena's final belongings are moved out, much to Swindley's delight. She leaves but sprains her ankle on the steps and has to be brought back in. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Uncle Edwin - Campbell Singer *Dr Graham - Fulton Mackay *George Abbott - Lane Meddick *Second Removal Man - Harry Simons (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *No. 9's interior appears for the first time, the last of the street's original seven houses to make its debut in the series. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,066,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Episode 035